Don't wait too long an Iruka love triangle
by kyky10014
Summary: I think Iruka is a sweet and gentle soul. Don't be confused about the beginning :


_Iruka one shot _

_**There he sat, sitting in his desk doing paper work, scratching away at the papers silently. You sighed quietly at the sight of his beautifully tanned face scrunching up in deep concentration.**___

___**The sun shined through the windows, lightening his perfect features and brightening his brown hair to a hazel nut color.**___

___**A small smile graced your features as you stared at him through the doorway, admiring him from a distance. He turned his head towards you and a big grin appeared on his face.**___

___**He motioned for you to come in; a slight blush swept over your face and you smiled brightly as you began to walk into the abandoned classroom. As you stepped forward a figure cut through your vision and waltzed over to Iruka. She sat in his lap and they shared a brief but passionate kiss.**___

___**The woman was Iruka's girlfriend, Aisune. Your smile vanished instantly and you could feel another piece of your heart wither away.**___

___**Your eyes became glassy as you stared at the scene in front of you.**___

___**"Kathryn did you need something?" Iruka asked staring at your figure in the doorway.**___

___**You looked over to Aisune and saw her smirk smugly at you, "No" you shook your head and began walking towards the main doors of the academy, with a stoic face.**___

___**You walked past the doors they seemed to taunt you as u brushed passed them. Outside a shadow leant against a tree as if they were waiting for you.**___

___**As you approached them they walked into the sunlight. Your body was stiff, frozen in its state, as if you were on auto-pilot. The wolfy grin that ran across the strangers lips dropped. "How did it go?" Your gaze lifted from the ground but you still stared at Kiba, wordless. Akamaru popped out of Kiba's hood, but even that couldn't break your concrete expression.**___

___**The small puppy jumped out of his hood and brushed up against your leg. You sighed sorrowful and picked up the little ball of fur.**___

___**He licked at your face; you walked over to the cool shade of an old tree and sat down, lazily. Kiba looked at you with concern, while he was silently chewed himself out for pressuring you into talking to Iruka.**___

___**He sat down beside you, "What happened? Did he reject you, Kathryn-chan?"**___

___**You slowly turn your head to your canine like friend. "No I didn't even get a chance to tell him" "Why, what happened?"**___

___**"His girlfriend happened." "Ohh" "She was all over him, while I stood there just watching," a small bitter laugh slipped past your lips. "If only I got to him first,**___

___**if only I wasn't so scared. I've wasted practically my whole life waiting for him to ask me" you sighed, sulking. Kiba cut through your self-loathing,"How about a little pick me up?" "What are you talking about, Kiba?"**___

___**"How about you ask Kakashi to the Sakura festival?" "Why would I do that?" "Well I was going to tell you to ask me, but I thought I would be too young for you." He said smirking.**___

___**"No, why would I ask Kakashi to the Sakura festival" "Well . . . you seem in the need for a little fun; you haven't been yourself lately. "You cradled Akamaru in your arms, thinking about what Kiba's idea.**__**  
><strong>__**It was true you have been moody lately, and you've noticed it's starting to effect Kiba, too. "Ok Kiba I'll do it."**___

___**You jumped to a standing position, grinning widely, "Come on Kathryn-chan" he said grabbing your hand anxiously. You giggled, "Where are we going?" you asked, tripping over yourself.**___

___**"We're going to see Kakashi." "What? I can't ask him now," you said panicked. "Well when are you going to ask him, the festivals in three days." He stopped, turning to face you**__**.**__** " I don't know, just not now Kiba" you said sheepishly. **_

_** "Come on Kathryn-chan, you either do it or I'll just tell him that you have been dying to go to the festival with him," he began to imitate your voice, " and that it would be a dream come true if you could go with him" he said batting his eyelashes looking innocent. "Kiba you wouldn't dare" you stated while glaring at him.**_

_** But, before you could scare him with death defying threats he was gone. "Kiba!" You sprinted through the trees, a mixture of brown and green flashed before your eyes, but your main focus was on a gray jacket a few feet ahead of you.**_

_** The shade over head kept you cool until the forest opened up to the noisy village, bright with color. "Kiba get back here!" You saw your own personal knuckle head run up to a taller man with silver hair reading a book. His lips moved frantically and he pointed at you. You saw Kakashi pier over his book and look directly at you. **_

_** Your eyes widened and a small blush wafted over your cheeks, you rushed into the crowd trying to blend in, then you slowly backed out jumping onto a roof top. "Saiyuri" Your eyes widened at the familiarity of the voice, you turned to see Kakashi standing behind you. You cringed slightly and stood up from your crouch. You should have known he would find you.**_

_** "Hi Kakashi" you said staring down at your feet, felling a wave of heat rush to your face. "Kiba said you wanted to ask me something" Even more heat rose to your face. **__After all of that . . the idiot didn't even ask him for me. He's going to make me do it! __**"Uhh . . . y-you see he thinks I should ask you to the S-sakura festival" He smiled lazily at you, closing his book. "Do you want to go with me?" **_

_** Your eyes widened as you looked down as you became very uncomfortable. But you managed a small nod and a shy smile. He chuckled softly, "Sure why not."**_

_** "R-really?" you asked looking at him surprised. His smile only widened while he nodded yes. You let out a quiet giggle and smiled sweetly up at him. "Thank you, Kakashi" he just nodded. "Meet me at my house around seven the night of the festival" you said jumping off the roof top, looking for Kiba. You saw him leaning against a wall trying to swoon a girl, and it looked like it was working; the girl was twirling her hair giggling while he smirked wolfily. **_

_** An evil smirk appeared upon your face as an idea came to you, Pay back is going to be a bitch. You waltzed over to him and wrapped your arms around his waist from behind, your chin resting on his shoulder. "Hi Kiba-kun, your still taking me to the Sakura festival right?" you asked looking up at his face. His smirk slid down his face until his mouth was just a big gapping hole, his eyes were as wide as bowls of ramen, staring down at you in disbelief. **_

_** You turn to look at the girl he was talking to, she was pretty, but she looked slightly angry I wonder why. She huffed and walked away. Hey that meant I did a good job. **_

_** He looked completely and otterly dumbfounded, then he turned to you with a murderous look. You smirked evilly at him before dashing through the streets of Konoha, ducking and shifting through the crowds. Knowing very well that he was chasing after you with the intent to kill**_**. **

**_So the festival was in a few days_ _and you were completely stressing out. So when you stress out you call on __a friend, Sakura. She always knows what to do about this stuff. Yes you were a sensei, but your not that old, she could be your friend. _**

**_She was over in a flash._ "_Kathryn calm down I know this isn't how you pictured the Sakura festival, but at least you'll have someone to go with. And Kiba's right, you need to loosen up. Have a little fun" she said walking towards you and sitting next to you on the plush couch. "And you never know, you might even start to like Kakashi and even forget about Iru__ka." _**

**_You gave her a stern look, "Not likely._ _You know that I'll never give up on him, Sakura. I can't__," you sighed while playing with your fingers. Sakura noticed your uneasiness and gave you a sympathetic look. "Ok Kathryn you called me here for an emergency,what is it?" she asked changing the subject. You inwardly sighed. "Umm I don't a kimono to wear to the festival." "Oh that's it? I can help with that!" she shouted enthusiastically. _ _Her eyes twinkled as she pulled you out the house toward the fashion district. _**

**_She p__ulled you through the streets of Konoha, ignoring your complaints about the sun clawing at your head. But with all the heat you had to admit that the blooming sakura trees looked beautiful; it had been a early summer, that could explain the heat, but the sakura blossoms were another story, they remained uneffected. A slight force on your hand yanked you out of your daze._ "_Come on, Kathryn__-chan." You followed behind her still a bit out of it. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a sight you really didn't need to see. Under the shade of a tree stood Iruka and his tramp, sharing a kiss; a groping, saliva exchanging kiss. _**

**_Tears welled up in your eyes as you tore away from the scene. You let Sakura pull you all the way to the clothes industry without another word._ "_Ooo Kathryn what about this one?" " Yeah its beautful" you said, but your mind was far from kimonos at the momment. _ "_Come on, Kathryn you said that about the last five" she huffed putting her hands on her hips. You ignored her. She pulled you up from the cushion you were currently sitting on, aggravated. She walked you over to a rack of kimonos. You both looked through them and little by little you began to forget about the incident that happened this morning._ _You giggled, " Sakura, look at this one" The kimono looked positively horrendous, it__ was a clashing nightmare. _**

**_She giggled too, "We're looking for something to wear that looks good, Kat." "Ok, how about this one for you?" You pulled a light pink kimono from the rack, it was white at the top but fade into a white pink with sakura petals._ "_Kathryn its perfect" she exclaimed taking it from you and hurriedly leaving to go try it on. "How about that one over there for you?" She said pointing to a black kimono with green and white branch like designs. It was absolutely gorgous; you turned around to thank her but she was already gone, going to try on her kimono. You sigh__ed happily and went to go try your's on._**

**_2 days later_ **

**_Finally the__ day had come, today was the Sakura festival and you were a disastrous bundle of emotions. You were happy and excited and yet you were disappointed; but most of all you were nervous beyond your wildest dreams._ _The whole day you paced, trying to convince yourself that this was good for you__. Maybe I should call Kakashi and tell him not to come. No Kiba and Sakura would chew me out if I did that. And besides what am I worried about we're just two friends going to the festival. Its not a date._ _*flash__ back* "And you never know, you might even start to like Kakashi and even forget about Iruka. *flash back* __No that won't happen.__ Your eyes wandered over to the clock, it read 6:07. You began to panic. _**

**_Oh my gosh Kakashi will be here soon and I'm not even dressed yet. You ran upstairs and tried to get ready._ _You took a quick shower, almost tripping on your way out; put on some eyeliner and __a small amount of blush to make your cheeks pop. You left your hair down, but curled it alittle here and there. You ran out of the bathroom and pulled on your kimono, then looked yourself over in the mirror, and smiled at a job well done. _ _You __then looked at the clock on your nightstand, it read 6:56, you panicked and ran downstairs to sit on the couch, twittling your fingers._**

**_After forty minutes you began to feel hopeless. I've __been stood up. I knew this was a bad idea.__ You put your head in your hands, and after just a little while longer you lost all hope, figuring that he wasn't going to show up._ Before you could reached the stairs there was a knock on the door. You went over and opened it to find a relaxed Kakashi reading his book on your door step. "Hello Kathryn." "Your late." You replied aggravated trying to hide the twinge of hurt. He looked into your eyes, "Yes I know I apologize." He scanned you up and down, his eye widening alittle at your outfit. "Kathryn you look great," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Thank you" you said a small smile forming on your lips. He took your hand and led you out of the house to the festival. When you arrived you ran into Kiba and his date, he immediately stole you away from Kakashi.**

**"So hows it going?" "Umm . . ok" You looked back to see Kakashi with the others, but instead interacting he was reading. "I'll tell you more later." You walked back to Kakashi and with your index finger you gently pushed his book down away from his prying view. He looked up at you slightly shocked at your audacious move, it quickly disappeared as was replaced by a hidden smile, "Why don't we go on the ferris wheel?" You looked up at him shocked.**

**"Ok" He placed his book into his pouch then gently took your hand in his, and led you to the ferris wheel. He pulled you through the crowd trying to get to the ride. The soft breeze blew your hair into your face blinding you momentarily. You looked up at Kakashi to make sure he was still there and got a glimpse of the breeze blow his silver hair; it was as if the wind was running its fingers through his hair. It looks so soft. He looked down at you, smiling through his mask. A small blush swept over your cheeks as you thought you were caught,instead he pointed to the big white wheel ahead. The elegent white wheel helded at least twenty-five white cars in its hand, while it moved slowly only ensuring the grace and elegence of itself.**

**You sighed quietly, just watching the beautiful wheel turn with breath-taking beauty. You looked back at Kakashi with a twinkle in your eye, he smiled down at you taking your hand in his again and leading you to the wheel. You looked into the white bubble like car, seeing two benches and one big window that circled the whole room. You walked in and sat on the bench to the left; Kakashi following close behind, sitting on the bench across from your.**

**The door was closed and the wheel moved; you stood up and walked to the door, staring out the window at the sunset. "Its beautiful. Kakashi come look." You heard slight shifting behind you and then an arm wrapped around your waist. You stiffened and your eyes grew big, your breath becoming short, but then his soft voice cooed in your ear, "Yes. It truly is beautiful." You slowly closed your eyes at the feel of his warm breath on your neck; heat rose up to your face quickly, and a small shiver ran down your spine, no one has ever been this close to you before. You liked it. **

**You slowly eased into his warm chest, feeling his arms tighten around you. When the ride came to a stop you were let off; Kakashi led you over to a carnival stand, holding your hand the whole way. "Would you like me to win you something?" he asked looking down at you. You beamed up at him with a grin, "I'd like that." You hugged him; he smirked at you and walked over to a stand where they threw balls at bottles. You watched behind him quietly, "We have a winner!" He turned back to you with a panda bear in his hands. He handed it to you and a small pink blush crept onto your face. **

**You nuzzled your face against the bear, smiling widely. "Thank you" A startling crash echoed through the air making you jump slightly, you looked up just in time to see the firework, that caused your disgruntlement, descend and a new one blossom in the sky. "The fireworks show! Come on Kakashi." **

**You grabbed his hand, holding your bear close to you as you ran through the awe struck crowd. You hurried over to a hill where the view of the fireworks were spectacular. You ran over to where everyone you knew was watching. You sat down behind the group and stared up at the sky as it turned red, white, purple, green, gold, and a beautiful combination of all of the above. You lent on Kakashi's broad shoulder, bewildered by the bright colors; oblivious to Kakashi's blue eyes staring down at you. His hand wandered for yours: he gently took your hand into his, and set it on his lap. **

**You looked down to your intertwined fingers and blushed. You looked up at him, his blue eyes staring down at you with adoration. Maybe this could be a good thing after all. You both lent forward slowly, gazing into each others eyes; the fireworks glistened in his beautiful eye.** **You were close enough to feel his breath touch your lips through his mask. He gently pulled it down allowing you to see his face. **

**Your eyes widened at his breath-taking face just for a second until they softened and a smile spread across your features. **

**You reached up and caressed his soft cheek; he raised a hand and placed it ontop of yours, closing his eye. **

**He slowly opened it to stare deepily into yours. He lent in again, his lips hovered over yours. ****Just a little closer****. ****I can just feel his soft lips against mine.**** You could just barely feel his lips graze yours when you were lifted up from your seated position, and being clutched to a warm chest, with an accelerated heart beat. **

**You looked up at a furious masked Kakashi, his heated glare was directed toward the person embrassing you. "What do you want?" "I need to talk to Kathryn" Your eyes widened, ****I know that voice.**** Kakashi's glare harden, then his gaze dropped to you with a questioning look. **

**You nodded slightly and he looked back up, his glare returning. "Fine" Your eyes were focused on Kakashi as you were being pulled away, his face slowly faded into the crowd, the fireworks, and the dark night, the farther away you got**.**_ You willingly let yourself be dragged into a dark alley located somewhere in the festival. _**

**_The figure turned you around swiftly and held you close to their warm body. You inhaled deeply and caught the sent of sweet maple. _**

**_You pushed yourself off him and turned away. "Iruka what do you want?" you said crossing your arms trying to keep warm. "I want you" He started to come closer to you and you started to feel the heat radiate from his chest._**

**_A soft blush kissed your cheeks._**

**_"Your too late I'm here with Kakashi" He scoffed. "I know you didn't want to come with Kakashi" "Well my first choice didn't ask me" you said looking at him through the corner of your eye._**

**_"And besides Kakashi is starting to rub off on me" you said thinking about the almost kiss under the fireworks that Iruka ruined. _ _ It was silent. _**

**_You sighed and said, "Well if you don't mind I'm going go back to Kakashi now." _**

**_You turned toward the opening of the alley, but you were grabbed by the waist and pivoted into him, his lips pressing against yours. _**

**_It felt like time had stopped and god had blessed you with their own personal fireworks. _**

**_You cheeks turned pink, your heart almost gave way; you wrapped your petite fingers in his brown hair deepening the kiss. He kissed you with so much passion and love, that it felt like it had been bottled up inside and exploded on your lips. _**

**_He gently pulled away, and you slowly opened your eyes to see him staring down at you with his chocolate brown orbs. _**

**_"I love you Kathryn" _**

"_**What? But, your with Aisune." "No, I'm not, not any more any way. And I don't want to be with her, I want to**_

_**be with you. I love you, Kathryn" Every last word that slipped through his soft lips rang**_

_**in your ears, singing a soft melody. You slowly closed your eyes, and let his words sink in. His soft lips pressed down on yours and kissed you gently as if he was trying to persuade you. He craddled your head in his hands, deepening the kiss.**_

_**Then the warmth of his lips was removed, " I know that I never showed you that I loved you, but please let me show you now." His intense gaze stayed on you, waiting; you gave a small nod still a little dazed. **_

_**He smiled widely and lifted you up off your feet: holding you bridal style in his arms, clutching you to his chest. He brushed past the people at the festival and glided down the deserted streets towards his house. A chill of air brushed against you as he rushed, you shivered against him and held you tighter, trying to keep you warm. You nuzzled your face in his warm chest, taking in deep inhales every now and then. **_

_**After a short while warmth covered over you, you manuvered your head to find that you were in Iruka's house.**_

_**He set you down on the floor, but held tight to your waist. You stared into each others eyes; he slowly leant down and brushed his lips against yours. Your eyes closed and you pressed your lips harder against his lips, needing to feel them. His fingers massaged the small of your back, causing you to moan on his lips, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in your mouth. **_

_**Your fingers played in his soft brown hair, deepening the kiss while his tongue swept over your mouth gracefully memorizing the area carefully. His tongue slowly nudged yours, urging it to play.**_

_**You twirled yours around his and brushed up against it. A small groan floated into your open mouth from his, a shiver to run down your spine. His hands slid down to the edge of your shirt and slid underneath, running his fingertips over your back. You moved your hands to his chest, unzipping his chunin vest, then slipping your fingers up his shirt, feeling his chiseled body. **_

_**His lips parted from yours, you slowly opened your eyes to see him staring down at you, lustfully. His hand skidded down your back and out from under your shirt, he then took your hand and led you to his bedroom. His room was fairly clean with plain walls, a king sized bed styled from redwood covered in white & red satin sheets. He picked up your matured body and set you in the middle of the bed, then straddled your waist.**_

_**Before he could kiss you again you lifted his shirt up slowly revealing his abs, then over his chest slowly admiring his devine body; he became impatient and removed it himself with haste, then went to dispose your kimono.**_

_**You were now in your underwear and bra, he scanned your every curve with his eyes but mostly with his hands, taking all of you in. He lowered his head to your neck, kissing down your jaw line to your collar bone. A small gasp left your lips as his teeth grazed over your soft spot, he heard you and began sucking on it, mercilessly. **_

_**A moan filled your throat, and you couldn't help but to pull at his hair; soon you couldn't take it anymore and pulled him up to your swollen lips, eager for a kiss. He kissed you passionately, his hands glided over your back, unclipping your bra: the straps hung loosely on your shoulders slightly exposing your cleavage, but not enough for him to be satisfied. Soft fingers slid across your skin and down the straps removing the unnessessary piece of clothing from your body. **_

_**His lips pecked at your lips then slyly directed butterfly kisses toward your chin, down to the hollow of your neck, your collar bone, and finally to your plump breasts. He looked into your eyes, hesitant, a soft smile spread across your lips reassuring him. He took your breast in his hand and massaged it slowly, to your other breast his lips kissed around your nipple trying to tease you. You let out a struggled groan as his finger gently twisted your nipple, but his mouth refused to touch your neglected one.**_

_**The contrast of neglect and over whelming pleasure was becoming too great: you shut your eyes struggling to keep your moans locked inside, but when his tongue flicked your neglected erect nipple you burst. "Iruka!" He smirked his mouth vibrated on your breast arousing you even more. You tugged on his pants, trying to pull them off he got your hint, sat up and pulled them all the way off. You laid down on his warm chest, his full lips pressed against yours once more. **_

_**You both pulled off the last piece of clothing on your bodies and pulled away from the kiss. "Are you sure, Kathryn?" "No. But I love you and I want to be yours" A grin appeared on his face. He positioned himself at your entrance and slowly entered you, pushing past your barrier. You shut your eyes and screeched, but instantly bit your bottom lip to drown out your cries of pain. Iruka hurriedly blessed you with kisses trying to ease your pain. **_

_**When the pain started to subside you bucked up against him and a loud gasp rushed out of your open lips. Startled Iruka just stared at you waiting for your approval; you wanted him, and you knew you would have to bare through the pain. You nodded, slightly unsure, but he was gentle, his thrusts were calm & meek. After a while an animalistic groan ripped through his chest and he began to roughly rock his hips back & forth sending surges of pleasure through your body. **_

"_**Ahhhh," you shrieked. He began to thrust quickly into your tight opening, you eagerly met his thrusts. "Ohh Iruka" The pleasure in your lower area was becoming to much to bare. You squeezed your eyes closed and your grip on his body tightened, trying to hold back the urge to let go then and there. "Hold on Kathryn, just alittle longer" a hot breath whispered in your ear. His thrusts became deeper and more erect. A burning sensation welled in the pit of your stomache.**_

"_**Ohh Iruka . . . I …can't . . . AHHH IRUKA!" Your body shook as an eletric jolt ran through you. Your back arched as you felt your warm juices leak out of you and onto Iruka. A loud groan of your name twirled harmoniously with your cries of ecstasy. A sudden warmth filled you, you knew Iruka had climaxed as well.**_

_**He pulled out slowly and lay next to your limp body; he wrapped his strong arms around you and pulled you to his panting chest. A soft whisper tickled your ear, "I love you, Kathryn. Will you be mine?" You giggled quietly, "Yes Iruka." You leant up and kissed him sweetly, "I will always be yours"**_


End file.
